Z3000
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = |deleted = yes }} the nation I own is a medium sized, well developed, and aging nation at 623 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of the nation I own work diligently to produce Lumber and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within the nation I own to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. the nation I own allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. the nation I own believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government of the nation I own has no compassion for other people of the world and does not contribute to foreign aid. the nation I own will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History In KoTC After he created his nation, Z3000 did not know what to do. He joined several alliances without properly filling out the paperwork required to join them officially, and bounced around for a month or so. Then, in a public circle of friendly rulers, he learned of an alliance of camaraderie and friendship. This alliance was called the Keepers of the Covenant. Z3000 and his nation quickly moved into the alliance and became involved after just three months, when Z3000 accepted a position in the alliance as the tech controller, helping KoTC nations sell or buy tech as they please. He did very well, and after a few months, the council elections came, an he ran for Prophet of Obligation. The Prophet of Obligation in KoTC was in charge of reaching out to other rulers and encouraging them to join the Covenant. Z3000 was a moderate success at this, bringing somewhere between 10-20 rulers into the Covenant. However, soon nations started having all their citizens commit suicide as they realized how boring their lives were. Soon, The Covenant was down to a mere ten nations. After this, tragedy struck the High Prophet of Mercy, Kenai. He realized that he had impregnated a girl in a wild party. As such, he could not carry out his duties and appointed Z3000 the High Prophet of Mercy. After this, KoTC had an uneventful six months, which was paused by a brief war against VA. Then KoTC existed for another three months, in a subdued state of life. Eventually, the entirety of KoTC decided the alliance was too stale and disbanded it, after 15 months of Z3000 being there. After this Z3000 joined LoSS, the sole treaty partner of the Covenant. LoSS Z3000 quickly became active in LoSS politics and got into a senator seat in an emergency election. He used his governmental powers semi-wisely. He tried to encourage the bored nations of LoSS to become more active, but most of them refused to visit the communication centers, citing a video game known as real life. Z3000 liked LoSS, and made it through three senate elections. But midway through his third term, after four and a half months in LoSS, he felt...discontented. Looking for something new and fresh and different, he joined the New Pacific Order. NPO Membership Z3000 first applied to join the New Pacific Order on August 21, 2010. He expected both camaraderie and activity on the part of the membership since he is an active person himself. Furthermore, Z3000 is a friend of Nascar8FanGA, who recruited and told him about the NPO. On August 28, 2010, his application was approved by Nascar8FanGA. When he was asked what his most memorable moment in the Order was, Z3000 replied: Recruiting Corps Immediately after joining the Order, Z3000 started to work as a Recruiter for the Recruiting Corps, charged with contacting unaligned nations and telling them about the glory of the Order. Diplomatic Corps At the end of August 2010, Z3000 joined Diplomatic Corps. After his graduation, Z3000 was assigned to serve under Diplomatic Special Envoy King William and appointed Imperial Ambassador to Argent. His task as Ambassador was to remain relationships with the alliance he was assigned to and improve foreign relations likewise. Tech Corps On September 29, 2010, Z3000 applied for a position as Dispatcher within Pacifica's Tech Corps. The leadership approved of his application and he assumed office in October 2010. His duty included to supervise Procurers and make sure that the constant flow of Tech is guaranteed within the NPO. Red Services Additionally, Z3000 joined Red Services in order to work as Market Specialist. He enjoyed this job thoroughly because of the great people working with him and because he liked helping people with their tech deals. War History Z3000 did not take part in any major war of the New Pacific Order. Nevertheless, he was ready, able and willing to do his bit in order to defend Pacifica, whenever the occasion should have arisen. Military Squad Z3000 was a proud member of the Super Awesomely Fabulous Sexy Insane Dance Partiers squad. Camaraderie, Friendship and Influential People The most influential people, Z3000 would say, were Francos Spain and Dilber. The inspiring visions and the notable work they performed made the Order the place which Z3000 was proud to call his home. Moreover, Nascar8FanGA is an important friend of his whom he had known for about a year before he joined the NPO. Future Aspirations Duties within NPO Resignation In November 2010, Z3000's NPO membership came to an abrupt close. He simply didn't feel himself at home in the alliance, and sought a more relaxed, smaller, alliance community. He liked NPO, but he didn't feel at home. The Imperial Order After his leaving of the NPO, Z3000 joined the Imperial Order, hoping for the community he had hoped for earlier. He saw promising things, though he originally only joined to help out some friends in the Sirius-AcTi War. However, he heard from friends that LoSS had addressed all the issues he that he found made it lacking. And thus, Z300 returned to the old ways of the panther, once again. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order